


You ordered a demon?

by hyuckhyuck



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - High School, Demon Seo Changbin, Demon Summoning, Jisung is a good chef, M/M, half demon, i mean....different colored lenses screams half demon changbin, inspired by the gods menu mv!!!!, this is just a cute tiny fic about jisung trying to summon a demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckhyuck/pseuds/hyuckhyuck
Summary: Jisung only had one choice left before he has to quit school and become homeless and that is to summon a demon. But he is surprised when his classmate Changbin suddenly stands in his room.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 135





	You ordered a demon?

Jisung had had enough, high school wasn’t getting easier and for the past 3 weeks he had the same google doc open and still nothing written on it. So he only had one plan left before he was going insane and having to quit school become homeless and probably die because he can't survive on his own.

That one last plan was to summon a demon.

Why was this the plan? well.

If Jisung summon a demon, someone who is old and knows a lot, he could ask them for advice and be able to write his homework. An incredible plan with no holes for failure.

So he sat down on the floor in his room with all the tools for the demon summoning all ready in a box that had a label written in red pen.

_“DON'T TOUCH, FOR DEMON SUMMONING!!! :P “_

He quietly apologized to his mother as he took out a white crayon and started drawing a pentagram on the floor. It turned out a little crooked but it was probably fine Jisung thought as he placed down his mother's finest candles. Might as well make the room smell good for the demon. He knew he was missing a lot of stuff to summon a demon, but he did have some of the stuff and demons couldn't be _THAT_ stingy right? Well, that's what the website he was following said.

He poured the salt around the pentagram and sat down with his laptop in his lap, he read through the spell he had to read. It was a long one and honestly didn’t make sense at all, but if it would help him with his homework it was worth it. Jisung lit the candles and check off the list of things he had to have around the pentagram, including raw chicken breast, weird colored pens and virgin olive oil. Jisung looked at the pentagram and nodded satisfied, it was time to summon this demon baby!

Jisung tried maybe 5 times to summon a demon and as expected it didn't work. Maybe he really had to quit school because he sure as hell couldn’t send in an empty google doc for the 7th time, not with the same teacher at least. 

Jisungs thought got interrupted as the candles got blown out, there were no windows open in his room so..

In Front of Jisung stood the demon or what he thought was a demon was just his classmate Seo Changbin.

“Changbin? what are you doing in my room? I know we talked a little last week, but I don't think we are close enough for you to just walk into my house you know” Jisung rambled on and Changbin stood in the pentagram with a deadpan face looking down at Jisung.

“You literally summoned me Jisung, I didn’t walk here because I wanted to” Changbin was standing in sweatpants and a shirt that said “ God is not a secret to be kept” with a pair of fuzzy socks. 

“Hey! I own the same socks!” Jisung said completely ignoring everything Changbin said.

Changbin sighed and sat down in the pentagram and pointed at the ground. 

“Do you see this? the thing you made on the floor, can you tell me what it is” Changbin slowly asked Jisung. Jisung eyes lit up at the question and straighten up and started to explain to Changbin.

“Ah this! this is a pentagram i made for summoning demons and it hasn’t been working sadly, I just tried it before you came here “ Jisung smiled at him, Changbin just looked at the boy, he was amazed at how this poorly drawn pentagram with a warm raw chicken breast laying on one of the points actually summoned him. Changbin didn’t know if he should be offended or impressed. 

“Jisung, _I am_ the demon you summoned, I'm only half demon but-” 

“YOU? oh my god Changbin i appreciate you trying to cheer me up for not being able to summon a demon but i know you aren’t one” 

Chanbin pointed to one of his red eyes before asking the boy.

“What about this? does normal people have it?”

“Isn’t that just a colored lense? You know a lot of idols wear that these days” 

Changbin couldn’t believe his ears, did Jisung really believe he was wearing colored lenses on his day off for fun?

“Also, you are wearing a _god_ shirt isn’t that kind offensive if you were a demon?” Jisung poked at Changbin chest and looked surprised after poking it.

“It’s funny, ironic in a way you know? Demons have humor too you know!”

“well, we don’t know _that_ since you aren’t one” Jisung looked Changbin in the eyes before poking him at his chest one more time, Changbin flicked away Jisungs hand. 

“Okay okay, what about this” Changbin showed Jisung his long claws and pointy teeth, which the younger looked at the older for a while in complete silence.

“Didn’t take you for a dude who has long nails, looks cool though and the teeth? Don’t some people have pointy teeth? i mean your facts are low changbin” Jisung shrugged. 

Changbin opened his mouth, but before he could say anything Jisung stomach rumbled.

“Ah...I'm quite hungry actually, You want some food? i will cook us something easy” He jumped up from the floor and walked out of his room. 

Changbin was left standing in the pentagram, he looked down and saw that Jisung had moved the salt by accident, thankfully. So Changbin could easily walk out of the circle and follow his classmate down to the kitchen. Jisungs house was colored in a cosy brown and red, his mother had a good taste in interior. When he arrived in to the kitchen, he saw Jisung chopping vegetables and chicken. 

“Didn’t you say you would cook something easy?” He asked the younger, he assumed he would do something easy like noodles or heat up some frozen food or even just cereal. 

“I am? I'm just making Samgyetang” Jisung answered as he walked around the kitchen looking for different spices.

Changbin was shocked, the boy just started making a whole meal as it was nothing. He watched as Jisung danced around the kitchen, the boy looked really comfortable in the kitchen.

After sometime Jisung placed down a bowl of hot samgyetang in front of Changbin. He handed him a spoon and gestured Changbin to try it before walking back to get his own bowl. 

Changbin slowly sipped on the broth and was hit with amazing flavours and incredible spices. His eyes got big as he looked at the boy who slowly ate with a pleased face, Jisung was an incredible chef.

“How did you make this? This is just- unbelievable?” Changbin stammered. 

“You saw me make it? It’s just what it usually is chicken, vegetables and soup” Jisung smirked as he answered. The boy knew he was good at cooking, but hearing his classmate praising felt good. 

“But Changbin can I ask you why you are here? Not that i mind, It’s just kinda weird that you know where I live” The boy sipped on the soup while talking.

“I told you! you summoned me! i was at home in my bed when i got summoned by you” Changbin pouted as he angrily explained once again to the boy.

Jisung went quiet, he looked at Changbin for some seconds before looking down at his soup. Jisungs face went through different expressions before it landed on a happy one.

“Does that mean you will help me with my homework!” Jisung jumped up in joy.

“... Do what now?” Changbin asked in disbelief, did Jisung try to summon a demon to help him with his…. _homework_? 

“My homework! I really can’t get anywhere with it and this was my last plan before having to quit school and probably die” 

Changbin wasn’t sure if Jisung was serious, but looking at the events from today he was sure the boy was serious.

“But i still don't think you are a demon, Why would a demon go to my school? and be in the same class as me! this isn’t a dating game Changbin its reality” Jisung explained. 

Jisung really had tried to summon a demon to help him with his homework but he wouldn’t believe that Changbin one of his classmates was one because… _this was real life?_

Changbin couldn’t get what was going on in this boys head but he felt he had to to help him and stop him from hurting himself.

“If I help you with your homework will that stop you from summoning demons?” Changbin asked.

“Yes! But only if I get good grades on this” Jisung pointed at Changbin.

Changbin nodded and Jisung nodded back, they both went back to eat the soup Jisung had made. Changbin Couldn't believe this was a normal samgyetang, because it was _amazing_. 

After the meal Changbin helped the boy with his homework, the homework itself wasn’t that hard, but trying to get Jisung to write it was a whole other story. The boy got bored immediately as he opened the google doc and Changbin had to make sure he sat down by holding him still.

After hours of work they finally got done and Jisung sent in the homework.

“You know what, maybe summoning a demon for help with my homework isn’t the best plan” Jisung said as they sat in his room.

Changbin lifted his eyebrow at Jisung. 

“Oh really?” He answered. 

“Yeah, if you think about it, A demon wouldn’t help me? they would probably make me do stuff and like haunt me for the rest of my life” 

“Well, You-”

“So thank god you came over Changbin! really helped me out there” Jisung smiled at Changbin. 

The older sighed, not having the strength to fight back. 

_“You are welcome Jisung”_

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this little God's menu mv inspired thing for fun!!! I mean LOOK at Changbin in this mv??? like it SCREAMS demon changbin to me !!!!!
> 
> TW: @nyxhyuck


End file.
